


Weirdest Orgasm Ever

by TiedyedTrickster



Series: Delightfully M-rated [13]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: AND SOME SEX, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Mostly Fluff, they're not in it but this is still Trunks and Goten's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the situation starts out het, encounters gender-bending, and... well, actually remains het, but with a little role reversal going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weirdest Orgasm Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in this world, Pan is born later than in canon, so she hasn’t been born yet even though Goten and Trunks are 16 and 17. Set prior to my other fic “A Feminine Opportunity,” but you don’t necessarily need to read that one.

Gohan gasped as Videl rocked her hips again, pressing onto him as he moved to meet her, his back arching against the pillows. They both had the day off, with no promises or responsibilities to distract them, and they were taking full advantage of it. To this end they were in their bedroom and already enjoying themselves quite thoroughly.

Videl grinned and hummed in satisfaction as she rolled her hips again, leaning forward to run her hands over Gohan’s chest and he moaned, catching one of her hands to cup it against his face.

“D- dang, Videl… you’re amazing, you’re-” his breathing hitched as she shifted, hot and slick and pressed all around him, “Oh _kami_ you’re amazing…”

“Not so bad yourself,” she purred, planting her hands on his shoulders and lowering herself onto his chest, “Come on, I wanna feel you more – you don’t always have to wait for permission to touch me, you know.”

“I like waiting,” he replied, though he also obligingly lifted his arms to circle around her, pull her close, feel her tight, slick, moving against him, with him, rubbing, a moment that seemed like it was made of golden light, not quite an orgasm but oh _kami_ everything suddenly felt- it was like- Gohan keened and slung a leg over Videl’s hip and oh god, that changed their angle slightly and made it even _better_ , pressing against Videl, hot sweet friction sparking a strange fire in his belly that he him clinging to her, pressing against her, crying out with each thrust.

Videl, for her part, seemed to have gotten somewhat more aroused as well, her hips jerking hard and fast, her voice rough with arousal as she managed to speak somehow, “Tight… dammit- ngh, _Gohan_ …” she grabbed his other leg, pulled it over her hip as well and Gohan willingly locked his ankles behind her back, pressing against her, breasts rubbing against firm pectorals and growing warm as well from the contact, both of them pressing and rubbing and thrusting against each other.

“It’s good,” Gohan whimpered as Videl rolled her hips sharply. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, he felt strange, the sensation was different than normal, a firmness as he rolled his hips against hers, a feeling like something inside him was being stroked, hot and slick and firm and pressing deeper, sending waves of pleasure as it did. “Don’t stop,” he begged, burying his face in her shoulder, “Don’t know what you’re doing, but _don’t stop_.”

“Can’t stop,” Videl replied, sounding breathless, “Close- think I’m close to my limit…” Gohan shivered as he felt Videl press a kiss to his temple then breathe in his ear, “So close… and gonna take you with me.”

And her hand slid low, to the base of his spine where the furry bump that was once his tail still lingered, caressing then, as his movements grew desperate, giving it a light tweak.

Gohan’s vision went _white_ and he yelled, almost convulsing he was coming so hard, heat shooting through him from his stomach, Videl bucking against him with her own release, hot and strange and wonderful. They lay in each others’ arms afterwards, panting and rosy with afterglow… At least until Videl shifted and Gohan felt a sliding motion _inside_ of him. He stiffened.

“Videl-” he cut off with a yelp because Videl had shifted a hand where it had lain curled lightly on his chest and _squeezed_.

“You have breasts,” Videl said flatly, her voice still huskier and a little deeper than normal, sitting up partway and looking down between them, “You have breasts and I don’t.”

Gohan gulped, exploring his chest himself with one hand in confirmation of his wife’s statement, then covering his eyes with an arm and groaning. “My penis is gone, isn’t it? I’m going to need you to tell me, because if I look and it’s not there, I might actually murder those two.”

“Which two?”

“Which two do you _think_?” Gohan growled, not moving his arm, “My maniac brother and his even more maniac boyfriend. Is it there or not?”

“Not,” Videl reported, moving off of him entirely to look, then making an indignant noise. “Hey, you’ve still got abs! No fair- argh, I bet this is your stupid alien physiology at work!”

Gohan peeked at her from under his arm with a hurt expression. “I thought you liked my physiology.”

“That was _before_ it meant you could have girl abs when I can’t without going underweight,” Videl sulked before glancing down again, “Though I _do_ have abs now. Damn, check me out, I’m cut! I mean, more cut than usual.”

Gohan lowered his arm obediently and snorted at the sight of Videl flexing and admiring her arms. “Very handsome. You gonna use those muscles to help me destroy Goten and Trunks for presumably doing this to us?”

“ _Obviously_ ,” Videl rolled her eyes, settling into a more relaxed posture, “I’m getting a photo first, though.” That said, she flopped down next to him again. “Argh, they _had_ to do this on our ‘us’ day, didn’t they?”

“Yamcha calls them the demisaiyans of the apocalypse for a reason,” Gohan sighed, sitting up and finally looking down at himself. Huh, he did still have abs. A little less defined than usual, but still clearly visible. Also, even more clearly visible, breasts. That was… different.

“I know,” Videl sighed, “I’m just pissed. I was looking forward to just staying in bed with you today.” Turning on her side she reached up to cup Gohan’s face. “I hadn’t realized how much you take after your mom. It’s a bit more obvious this way, I guess. You still look like you,” she added hastily, “Just… more womanly.”

“…you too,” Gohan replied, “Still you, but more masculine. And… maybe a little taller?” he gave a half smile, then looked down at his chest again and sighed. “Well, there’ll take some getting used to… dangit, it really _is_ gone. Goten is so punched next time I see him.”

“I’ll hold him for you,” Videl offered as her husband (wife? (nnnnnnope, husband)) lay down beside her again, turning and curling an arm around him. Gohan cuddled up to her as willingly as always, and Videl must have gotten taller because usually he didn’t fit into her side quite this neatly. Or squishily – she could feel his breasts pressing against her lightly, moving as they breathed. It was… strange. Not- not _bad_ , but-

“Videl?” Gohan blinked up at her, “You’re blushing. And, um… you’re poking me.”

“What?” Videl frowned, looked down, and turned scarlet, “GAH! Sorry, sorry, I didn’t- I mean-”

“It’s okay,” Gohan interrupted, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving a reassuring smile, “I understand. Actions can be controlled. Erections… not so much. I just… I didn’t think you liked girls?”

“I don’t,” Videl squirmed, embarrassed by the situation and not entirely sure what to do about it, “But you’re still cute, and you feel nice.”

If anything Gohan’s expression only became more confused. “But… _I’m_ a girl right now.”

“No you’re not,” Videl said firmly, “You’re my husband Gohan. You’re just… a different shape at the moment. And attraction to who you are as a person _was_ part of the reason I agreed to this whole marriage thing in the first place…” She paused and gave a weak grin, “I think I’m explaining this badly.”

“No!” Gohan protested, “I- that is, I think… me too? No to other guys, but yes to you? Because you’re Videl?” he shifted nervously.

“I- oh.” Now Videl was turning red for a different reason, suddenly more aware of the places Gohan was pressed against her, and a growing – not quite heat, heaviness? Tightness? – in her crotch. A glance showed Gohan was looking a little flushed himself, possibly for similar reasons? Well, she hadn’t gotten this far being shy- “Say, Gohan? We were gonna spend today having sex originally… wanna stick to the original plan?”

Her husband was definitely looking flushed now, eyes darting about, “I- um, that is-”

“We don’t have to,” Videl cut him off, “If you’re uncomfortable with the idea-”

“No,” Gohan reassured her quickly, “I- I mean,” he blushed darker and looked away, embarrassed, “It felt good just now. You always feel good. Isn’t it just… a little weird?”

Videl put a hand on Gohan’s face and turned it back towards her. “Gohan, sweetie? _You_ are weird. Our _lives_ are weird. I have accepted this, accepted it in my _heart_. Let’s just enjoy ourselves for the day like we were planning to, and then tomorrow we’ll kill those two idiots for this.”

Gohan blinked, then grinned. “I love you, you know.” He giggled as Videl kissed him, then scooted back, “Okay, let’s. Come on, I’ll show you how to put on a condom…”

**Author's Note:**

> The wish Goten and Trunks made was actually originally intended for just them, because they’re young, horny, and curious about how the other half orgasms, but they somehow got the wording just weird enough to get the entire Z Gang in on the gender-bending experience. They are so freaking grounded.
> 
> Gender-benders often start out with a couple of one dynamic and change that dynamic to a different one. I wanted to try a bender where the dynamic didn’t change so much as get inversed. And for everyone who read “A Feminine Opportunity” and thought that comment about Gohan and Videl in the AN was a throwaway comment – surprise, it wasn’t! 8D 
> 
> I know a lot of people describe Gohan as looking a lot like Goku, but I really like the idea that he takes after his mom a lot, too, it’s just a little less noticeable when he’s a guy.
> 
> A note on female abs: While some women can have and maintain visible abs healthily and easily, for many women it’s really hard to do, due to body fat ratios within the female body. Many women flat-out can’t get them visible without dropping below a healthy body-fat percentage or maintaining an almost perfect diet. (I found this out awhile ago and I kinda want to spread awareness, ‘cause I’ve known some girls/women who beat themselves up over not having any stomach definition in spite of their efforts (note: none of them were professional athletes or anything, but I assume that it’s the sort of thing one would like to hear before one beats oneself up for working really hard in gym class and ‘still not seeing results.’)) I’m not saying women can’t or shouldn’t have abs or anything like that, btw – I just want everyone to be healthy and safe.


End file.
